


Where blue meets gold

by HPMCUGOT_trash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Post-Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPMCUGOT_trash/pseuds/HPMCUGOT_trash
Summary: Zutara Week 2019 Day 2: SpeakZuko and Katara have a conversation on the beach.





	Where blue meets gold

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara whips her head around to see Zuko approaching, she can still hear the Gaang's laughter coming from the house behind him. Katara meets his eyes, blue meeting gold, before turning back to the water.

"Not particularly, no."

"Well, can I sit here," he inquires while pointing to the sand next to her.

"It's a free beach, Zuko, and even if it was then you'd probably own it anyway," is her flippant response. Her eyes never leaving the sea as the banished prince settles down next to her. 

"Not me, my father." A tense silence follows. Both of them still unsure in this new found friendship of theirs. 

"Thank you," Katara finally pipes up.

"What are you-"

"Thank you for taking me, and for helping me but most of all thank you for not judging me." For a minute they just sit there watching the waves meet the sand in front of them.

"You don't have to thank me for any of that Katara," the firebender takes in a deep breath. "I know what its like to face the person who took away your mother and I thought you deserved that. Also I'm the last person who could ever judge you." Katara bites her lip, unsure of how to respond to what Zuko had said to her. Eventually she gives into a curiosity that had been eating at her since they returned from their "life changing adventure".

"Zuko?"

He hums in response, signaling her to continue.

"I never asked you but... and if you don't want to tell me that's perfectly fine we can just not speak for the rest of the night, so pl-"

"Katara!" He shouts cutting off her rambling, he then turns to face her for the first time since he sat down, "just ask me already."

"What happened to your mother."

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm being honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I always thought she had died but..."

Katara let the silence stand, knowing Zuko will only open up when he's ready to.

"I confronted my father on the Day of Black Sun, during your invasion. I wanted him to know why I was leaving and what I was going to do." Zuko turned to Katara, eyes glistening, "I needed him to know that despite _everything _he put me through I was going to make the right decision for once, and I did. I told him all of that but right as I was about to leave he goes and asks me if I want to know what happened to my mother!" Abruptly Zuko shoots up and begins to pace, smoke curling out of his nostrils, leaving Katara to watch him from her seated position in the sand. "For six years he let me believe she was dead and gone, and now he says that she was never dead. She was banished, like me, and why, because she was protecting me. She killed my grandfather, so that my father wouldn't kill me! Agni above, my whole family is insane." Zuko flops down into the sand and stares blankly at the stars above. All his previous anger seemingly depleted. "I don't even know where she might be or if she's even still alive," he whispers.

Katara lays down next to Zuko and grabs his hand. "After this is all over, I'm going to help you find her."

Zuko swiftly turned his head to the girl next to him. "Katara, I didn't tell you all of that to-"

She stops him mid sentence, "I know and I didn't say that because I feel bad for you. I said it because we're friends and I want to help you because that's what friends do." The two benders stare at each other for a long while before Zuko finally finds some words.

"Yeah, friends." They turn back to the sky, neither acknowledging their still intertwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this its my first time participating in anything like this but it just so happened that my yearly zutara obsession coincided with this week so I thought, why not. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed it and comments are always welcome!


End file.
